Boom or Bloom
by Vixen Uchiha
Summary: At times I hated my brother, I sighed picking up my bag. “Can we go, I would like to rest and plot.” I said flatly. They both looked at me “What are you plotting my dear?” The Hokege asked “How to hurt my older brother and his friend.” I said “Would you f
1. Boom or Bloom

I sat with my head slumped to my chest as the people of the council and The Hokage decided what to do with me. Half the council wanted me to be returned to the village I was born to. One man wanted my integrated for any information I had on the village. The Hokage quickly told him I was little over five when I left the village. How I wished I could look around and see their faces but they had place a genjutsu over me. I had learned long ago when to pretend to be them. In the end they settled on letting me live with my father and his family. The Hokage stepped in front of me and released me, I blinked as if waking up.

"We have come to the conclusion that you will be placed in your father care." He said. "Thank you Hokege-sama and member of the council." I told them bowing as I did. I only felt grateful to the old man but it would not be good for me to show my dislike of the council. Most of them had wanted to send me back to that hell hole that had been my village. I followed The Hokage out of the council cambers, "Your father is a member of this council, however I deemed it best he wait for us in my office. Shall we go meet him?" he asked. I nodded that I would.

I just followed him in silence, I knew the trills of being a ninja. I was raised by my brother and his friend. It did not take to long to return to his office only this time there was a man with long blond hair waiting. He looked at me a smiled I just looked at him with a passive look. Not know if me show out of the blue affected him nor did I care. I did not really want to be here, however my brother wanted me safe and felt I would be safest with a father that I never meet. Sometimes my brother was an idiot.

I just followed him in silence, I knew the trials of being a ninja. I was raised by my brother and his friend. It did not take to long to return to his office only this time there was a man with long blond hair waiting. He looked at me a smiled I just looked at him with a passive look. I do not know if it affected him nor did I care. I did not really want to be here, however my brother want me safe and felt I would be safest with a father that I never meet.

At times I hated my brother, I sighed picking up my bag. "Can we go, I would like to rest and plot." I said flatly. They both looked at me "What are you plotting my dear?" The Hokage asked "How to hurt my older brother and his friend." I said "Would you feel better if they were here with you?" He asked "That will never happen. You saw how the council treated me. Just imaging what they would do with a missing-nin form there." I told them.

"Who knows they may go with my plan I gave them awhile ago." I said as I walked out the door. My father followed me out of the office. Instead of walking out of the building I went to the closest window and jumped out, I knew that I would be followed. We landed on a near by roof top then jumped down to the streets. "Do we need to stop and get you anything?" was asked by the man I walked along side. "No I have everything I need." I told him he gave me a look of disbelief. "Before coming here most of my time was spent traveling. Learning how to seal items is a must, plus sealing is an art in itself." I said with a smile, it did not take to long before we stood in front of a flower shop. "Well this is it, let go in and meet the rest of your new family." he told me. It was then I realized that I still did not know his name yet he knew a lot about me.

I stopped just short of the doorway. The flower shop was two stories tall, the first floor held the shop and the top floor maybe held live quarters. I sighed then followed after him into the shop. A then wisp of a blond woman stood behind the counter see looked like she had been crying. "We're back." he said she looked at me first I nodded my head at her. She somewhat smiled at me, I nodded at her. "So what is your names?" I asked as he shut the door. The click of the lock made sat me at an unease. "I think we all should talk about the changes together." my father said "Look, if I'm going to be a cause of problems I can find a place of my own." I told them.

The woman gave me a shocked look and somewhat hopeful, "Your brother wanted me to watch over you." my dad said. "Just how do you know that?" I asked "Oh, when he knocked you out he pinned a note to your shirt to The Hokage explaining everything." I was told. I nodded at that, seeing as it was something we had done before the get into villages. "Can I see the note?" I asked hopefully. "The Hokage still has it, the council wanted to look at it closely. Lets go up stairs and finish talking. Also you will not be leaving I was asked to look after you. My wife knew she was marrying a ninja. I told her before I even asked her thing could happen. The woman looked to floor, I took this as a sign she did know. So I headed for the step behind the counter.

The stair way opened up to a small kitchen it was quaint. I meet with yet anther blond. She looked like father, she smiled at me. It seemed odd she would take to me so quickly. "This is Ino, your half sister. She is going to the academy. Classes are out for a fall break at this time. Oh would you like to go?" he asked "oh please do? It would be so fun we could be the kick ass," she never got to finish what she was saying because of her mother shouting her name "INO" "You do not look like you could kick a toddler's ass let alone a ninjas." I said Ino looked hurt not that I really cared "Look young lady. I may have to let you in my home but I will not let you talk to my daughter that way." I was told by my step mom. Her attitude reminded me of my mom. I glared at her, she took a step back into her husband and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Lets all sit down and talk this over." father said. I pulled out a chair and sat down Ino sat next to me. " First I like to get one thing straight," "It is rude to demand things in others home." My step mom said. I mentally counted to ten, "It is also rude to interrupt anther person speaking, now as to what I was say before. I would like to know your names." I said She blushed clearly embarrassed at her out bust. Ino seemed shocked at how her mother was acting.

The look father gave her clearly sated they would talk later. "Well my name is Inoichi, you have learned your sisters is Ino. This is my wife Azami" he told me she just nodded at me. He told me of the house hold rules and said we would go buy anything that I needed and did not have. As well get some supplies I would need for classes. Ino yawned making father stop talking and look at the time "You girls go to bed. We will talk more in to morning" he said. "We will have to bunk together till we get the other room cleared out." She told me as we walked down the small hallway. " That sounds nice, better then where I last slept anyway" I told her as she reached for the door handle. She turned and looked at me; "I'll tell you about it as we get ready to turn in." I said she smiled at me.

"Do you need to wash up?" she asked I nodded a negative to her. "Oh I can not believe daddy did not stop and get you anything to wear." she said angrily "Um, Ino I have clothes you know." I told her she gave me a confused look. I pulled out a scroll and bit my thumb running the bloody digit over the top of it a poof of smoke later I had a bag that held all my outfits. "That was cool, what was it and can I learn it?" she asked I laughed at her. "It was sealing, I might teach you to do it if you do what I say." I told her she looked down hearted "If you was to be a kick ass ninja you need to put more weight on. Mussel weighs more then fat, if you have more mussel mass you will weigh more but be more kick ass." I told her "How? She asked, "First off train more and eat more, stop casing after boys it is there jobs to case us." I told her flatly, "look lets get some sleep we will talk in the morning.

************************************************************************

It had been close to three months, the longest I had been in any village save for that hell hole I was born in. I found myself liking it here, classes where not that great I was bored in them. Ino ate more and trained more as well. Now I found myself I following behind my father and step-mother, my half sister was talking to me, I really was not lessoning to what she had to say. I was thinking of what happened earlier that day.

_I had gone out to look around, just as I rounded to the next street I bumped in to someone else making them drop the food the had held. After telling them sorry more then I needed to, I saw it was the blond boy from our class. "Um, your name is Uzumaki Naruto right? I had saw him when father took me for my test to join the academy " I questioned, I saw the sad look in his eyes before he answered me that he was. "I am sorry about making you drop you stuff. Here let me help you pick it up." I said picking the loose items up. Sadly his eggs and most of his fruit did not make it, nor did the milk. "Oh, man there goes dinner tonight." Naruto said more to him self then to me. I handed him the bag I had placed food into. "You like ramen huh." I stated. He blushed "It is easy to make." he said "True can you wait here for a second?" I asked dashing up the street with out giving him time to answer. I quickly dashed in to a store. I grabbed milk eggs and some oranges as an after thought a bento. I smiled when I returned to see Naruto still there. I handed over the bag to him. "Here, see you in class." I said with a bow the ran off, _"

Bokan are you listen to me?" Ino asked "No not really." I told her knowing she would get mad at me. "Girls try not to fight," Azami told us "Hai", we both said at the same time. After that we walked in silence, well here we are, Inoichi said I looked and it was a B.b.q. restraint. We where going to meet close friends of the family. I had meet there two sons in classes but not their families. I was looking forward to meeting them. Once we entered, I thought we would have to wait to be seated but Someone called out for Inoichi's name out. He walked over that way, I followed a ways back mental marking all the exist, However I stopped short before sitting down. "Sir," I said Inoichi looked at me oddly "Can I ask if you are relater to a Hiroki." I asked the man with red hair. He stopped mid bite and sat his fork down while the woman next to him glared at me. I bowed to him quickly, "I mean no harm it is just the fact my grandfather fought him in a the war. He was an honorable man. Before he passed on my grandfather asked if he had any last request. He had two one was for him to sign his summon contract and to make sure it someday got returned to his family." I said. I after I told him that I looked back up at him from where I was bowing at my waste.

"I am his son, but how did you know that?" He asked me, I smiled at him. "You two have the same eyes." I said every one gave me confused looks at what I had said. "Um, every one in my family is really good at most forms of art, mostly clay molding." I said just as the person in the front of the restraint started yelling. I looked that way not having to turn and look like most of the people I would be sitting with. Naruto was standing there getting yelled at. For what I did not know but I would find out. Just as I was heading that way Inoichi stood, at first I thought he was going to stop me but he went with me. "Hey what is going on here?" Inoichi asked "This little demon is not aloud in here" the hostess said. "He does not look like a demon to me." I stated. Both adult froze some what at what I had stated. "So Naruto what are you doing here?" I asked "Oh I saw you come in and wanted to thank you." he told me. I rolled my eyes at him, "You really do not need to thank me after all I was the one that made you drop your stuff. So it was only right I replace it." I told him. "Still I wanted to thank you anyway." he told me. I nodded and smiled at him. Gobi was going nuts about her lord. "Uzumaki would you like to join use for dinner." My father asked. Naruto seemed shocked, "Do you really mean it?" he asked

I felt a sad tug from the look in his eyes. "Yea, dinner tonight is for friends and you two are friends right?" he asked "The best of." Gobi forced me to say before pulling him along to the table. **What was that about? He like you holds the Kyuubi. As for the best friend thing have you forgotten your necklace?** I reached up and held it under my shirt. "Bokan are you okay?" Naruto asked as we sat down. He got looks from other at the table. I pulled out the necklace and he looked shocked at seeing it. "Long time no see. I knew we had meet before but could not place it." I told him he smile at me before pulling out a matching one. "Wait you two know each other from before?" Ino asked "It was soon after my brother started took me from that bitch. We went to the hot spring town to the north of here. I got lost and ended up running in to Naruto here. He took my mind off being lost. Took me to eat won some prizes this Necklaces being one of them. Sometime later my brother found us and thanked Naruto for watching out for me." I said "Your brother was odd. Where is he at?" Naruto asked " I looked at the table "Naruto." Ino said,

"Leave him be." I told her I was about to tell him I had no ideal where my brother was when something hit me in the back of my head. I reached up to pull what ever it was, it turned out to be a flying squirrel. It was holding a slip of paper, I glared at it; the paper was handed over "Are they okay?" I asked the squirrel nodded then poof away. I put the paper in my pocket. Naruto was looking around I knew who for, "That was a long range carrier." The others at the table where confused "My brother and myself hold the summon for Squirrels. When Naruto first made my brother we were," Naruto snorted "Okay Naruto was run over by a wave of them. Lets just say my brother set out thousand plus Squirrel lose in a city to find me." I said


	2. Old and New friends awaken the truth

I had found a great friend once more in Naruto. My step-mom did not like him and if given three guesses I would not need two of them to figure out why. However my dad had mad it clear he was welcome at our home any time he wished to come over. Ino seemed lost on what truly was going on. She seemed to like Naruto around or just tolerated him to keep me from running off to hang with him and a classmate. I had test high in my knowledge than her and was placed in a higher level class. When we had return to classes it seemed I had gotten dropped right when there was a break in classes. On my first day before I had gotten in the class room most the girls save Ino, a girl whom I learned later was Tenten and a Hyuuga girl told me to stay away from their Sasuke-kun.

I had just ask who that was, they all looked at me as if I was crazy. Sometimes I thought I was after all I talked back to the voice in my head. Classes were not that fun, I had quickly noticed how Naruto was treated. Soon they started treating me the same seeing as I stuck by him. The last straw for me was when the teacher gave us harder test then the others in the class room. I flared my chakra to get any attaion I could. It worked a team of Anbu along with The Hokage had showed up.

I showed him our test compared to the girl on the front roll. He took every ones test up and had the anbu take the teacher away. The class was happy with me cause The Hokage gave every one a hundred percent on the test and dismissed us for the day. Then took us both to talk, I had gotten the note from The Hokage then. It held no clue as to what they where going to do. But he did say he would see me later, I knew he could write me a letter and send it by squirrel. He asked how I had that much chakra, I had told him I did not know, I just did. I still do not think he believed me. But I was dismissed to go home, I choose to wait on Naruto we had plans to train after class that day.

When Naruto came out two hours. I had asked if he was okay, he said he was but I knew he wasn't. "Did you find out why you were treated that way?" I asked "No, the old man said he didn't know why the teacher would do us this way." he said "Naruto I know why I was treated the way I was. I refused to back down from being your friend they thought that by making sure I would get bad grades I would be forced to stop hanging around you." I saw the hurt in his eyes. I knew then that it had happened before. "Even if I was told to stop hanging out with you I would not listen and grades matter ever little to me. After all this is the first time I have been in a classroom." I said

We walked in silence to the training ground we were going to use only to find one of our classmates there practicing his taijutsu forms. "Hello, your names Lee right?" I asked "Hai" he answered without stopping. "You don't mind if we join you here?" I asked "No, what are you planning on practicing?" he asked as he stopped "Um a little of every thing I think, mainly the bunshin no jutsu. Naruto says it is what is need to pass. I want to pass and so does Naruto, I can only hope you do too." I said "If that is what is need to pass then I do not think I will be passing then." he told me "Why do you say that Lee? I am the worse student in the class and I can barely make one." Naruto said

"I can not use any jutsu or genjutsu. I was told by a jounin that I would be able to pass this year." Lee said. "Hum, maybe he was going to talk old man about giving you a different test." Naruto said "Maybe I do not know, but it sounds like you have Sitlullec to me." I said they both gave me odd looks, "Um it is a disease that prevents a person from using their charka. **"It is fixable, I know how but I can not do it alone. We are going to enlist the fox." Gobi said.** "Okay I know how to fix this but I am going to need your help Naruto." I said as started using a senbon to carve the seals Gobi was sending into my mind. It took me two hours to finish the first one **"The sick one goes there" Gobi told me **"Lee you stand here and be still I do not want to redraw the seal. I drew a smaller seal touching it **"The fox needs to place a paw here." Gobi told me.** "Naruto place your hand here." I said he did as I said I walked to the other side of the seal and drew the same seal and place my hand on it as well **"Okay just channel charka into those seals. They will do the rest." Gobi said.** "Okay Naruto on three start channeling your charka in to that seal, One two three." I said I felt the Charka as soon as we had started but is was not mine but Gobi's the was being used. I looked over at Naruto the best I could. A red chakra was being pulled out of him. Lee was floating on the combined charka. It did not take long. I tried looking back at Naruto but blackness over took me before I could. In fact the last thing I saw was a pair of feet.

I awoke some time later, but kept my eyes closed and my breath even till I could figure out where I was. "I told you that we should not let her be around that thing now look at what it has done to these two children. I can only prey that Hokage-sama comes to his senses and kills the thing." I heard the voice of my step-mother say. " No one but these three know what happened in that training field. Till one of them wakes up and tells us what happened all we can do is wait." my father said. I sat up at that getting both there attention. "Oh dear you really should lay back down who after all we still do not know what the horror of a boy did to you and that lee boy." she said reaching over to push me back down. "Touch me bitch and I will remove your hands." I said as I directed some killing intent at her. She froze in motion, "Bokan your awake." was said by Ino as she came into the room. "I was so worried mother says Naruto did something to you and Rock-san because he is a monster. I don't think he would hurt you after all you're his friend." she rattled on. **"Gobi" **I hissed in pain when I felt echoed thoughts of the others in the room.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt? What can I do for you?" Inoichi asked "My head band where is it?" I asked as I rubbed my temple with one hand. "Here it was taken off you when you were brought in." Ino said. I took it form her and places it back on my head **"Gobi" I tried once more "Hello pup good to see your awake. You have been out for about two days now. The fox should wake soon to the human won't be up for about a week." he told me.** My shoulder was shook breaking me form my conversion with him. "Do you need anything? You looked like you were in a lot of pain there a second ago." Inoichi asked me.

"No I just was over come by everyone thought echoes." I said "Thought echoes?" "You have a jigan eye" was said by Ino and Inoichi respectively "Hokage-sama." I said before I could answer them **"Pup have you forgotten the woman?" Gobi asked me** I blinked because I had. It seems Inoichi and Ino had too, "Opps, I forgot about her." I said closing my eyes and unfreezing her mind from what ever state I placed her in with out my head band one. She blinked then looked at me with hate filled eyes. I knew what she was thinking and knew I would have to move out soon to prevent myself from killing her. "Bokan I have questions you need to answer. Ino if you could take your mother home and wait with her." The Hokage said in a tone that he was not asking. She let the room holding her mothers arm to steady her.

After the do was shut he placed a seal on the door while the anbu by the window place one on the window. "Okay what happen?" He asked "Rock-san had an illness call Sitlullec. I knew how to fix somewhat that is what the seals on the ground where for. He was in the bigger one while Naruto and myself channel chakra into the littler of he seals." I told him, He just gave me a look that said he wanted the truth, I looked over at Naruto as he sat up. "Why wasn't I told?" He asked all four adults looked at him "Told what Naruto-kun?" The Hokage asked, earning him a glare from Naruto and myself "About Kyuubi" He said

"How did you find out." The Hokage asked sitting down in a chair next to his bed. "I can explain that." I said everyone but Lee looked at me as if telling me to get to it. I took a breath. The pulled them all to my mind, Everyone looked around in confusion as we were no longer in the hospital room, but in a field of flowers. "Welcome to my mind come on out Gobi-san. Hello you must be Kyuubi-sama." I said bowing to the fox lord only to have Gobi tackle him as he went to attack. I blinked because now I was confused. "What is going on?" Every one asked "I have know ideal, but I can find out. Forming the horse seal I felt for the foxes mind know what I was doing could and more then likely might kill me. As soon as I felt it I knew what was wrongs., however I know not how to fix it. So I did the only thing I could think of. I link Gobi's mind to his, soon the fox stopped fighting Gobi.

"**What is going on?" Kyuubi asked "Kyuubi-sama you where under some short of mind control." I said "Your nose is bleeding pup." Gobi told me.** "I would like to know what is going on too?" The Hokage asked **"I can explain better then the pup here." Gobi said as he laid down. I went and took a seat on his back paws leaning on his side. A tail covered me as he told them what he had done and why. Kyuubi then told then of the last thing he remembered. I fell asleep as the stories where told.** Only to awake some time later back in the hospital room. It was dark outside the only people in the room where the anbu hidden under a genjutsu. I just closed my eyes and went back to sleep.


End file.
